Hello Earth!
by KuroiWing
Summary: Ed has been chosen to represent Ametris. What kind of chaos will ensue when contries meet the fullmetal alvhemist? Another FMA APH crossover, but this time it's multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or APH

* * *

Colonel Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, alchemist of the people was now walking behind a blond tall man who was called Germany.

Why was our favourite short alchemist there?

It would be too hard to explain , so why don't we just let Ed have a flashback and go to see it ourself.

_Around five hours ago Edward Elric was sitting on a wooden chair in front of a desk that belonged to no other than fuhrer Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist and the hero of ishvala._

_The man in question was sitting behind his desk his arms folded in a way that hid half of his face._

_"Fullmetal. The reason I told you to come here today is quite serious", the dark haired man stated sounding quite calm._

_Edward only nodded in silence. It wasn't usual for his superrior officer to speak in that calm manner he was now using. Usually the man on the opposite side of the table would launch short jokes as soon as he saw his shorter subordinate. Of course that could only lead to angry rant from the younger alchemist._

_"I think you might have already noticed what's going on", Mustang stated speaking still calmly. Ed could only wonder what the older man was talking about. "After one whole year..."_

_His superrior took one long and dramatic sigh before continuing._

_"...You are still as short as always", as the dark haired man said this fact his mouth widened into a grin._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T LIFT A TINY LITTLE PIN BECAUSE IT'S AT LEAST TEN TIMES LARGER THAN HE IS?!" short teen shouted as he made his usual short rant._

_Within one kilometer there was only one person who didn't hear his bawling, but that person was an old granny who was having hard time with hearing correctly..._

_Back to the office where the leader of the country was still smirking and the short alchemist was glowereing the other._

_"Are you sure that you didn't mean to say hundred times? Because that's what I think is more likely", Mustang stated smirking even more widely._

_"If that's the only reason you called me here, I'm leaving", Ed growled standing up quickly._

_"Actually, I have something alse to tell you too", Mustang stated turning more serious._

_"And no, it's not about your lack of height this time", dark haired man continued as he saw the angry and questioning glare his subordinate gave him._

_Edward sat back on the beautiful wooden chair that was made using beutidul old mapl- Umm... Let's continue with the story before that particular chair steals our attention completely._

_"Yesterday I got a letter-" the flame alchemist started but was rudely cut of by the youngest-person-to-ever-become-a-state-alchemist._

_"I'm not interested in all those love letters you get", Ed stated with a bored tone of voice._

_Sighing his superrior officer decided to continue his speech._

_"That letter was telling me to choose a person to represent Ametris. This person would be refered as Ametris from now onwards", Mustang explained trying to sound as serious as possible._

_"And that has something to do with me, exactly how?" Ed asked sounding still bored._

_"I thought I should choose you"_

_Silence fell over the room. Shorter alchemist stared at the other man as if he had grown wings and another head._

_"Why me? Why not someone else?" Edward asked finally after few long and silent minutes._

_"Let's think about it. Would you like to make Armstrong do it instead? Or Hawkeye?" Mustang asked "People form other countries would think that all Amestrians are tall, muscular people who cry easily over tiniest things"_

_Ed tried to picture a country with thousands of Armstrongs walking around without shirts and crying when someone told them about how someone had done something quite normal._

_Ed shuddered at the creepy thought and tried to think about something else but failing at it._

_"So you've got a point, but why should I aprove?" asked Ed rubbing his forehead to get rid of the starting headache._

_"You wouldn't have to do that much paper work", Mustang stated knowing that Edward had complained about the anoyingt pile of paper for the whole time spent as a colonel._

_"Okay!" shorter alchemist exclaimed happily while thinking about getting rid of that annoying paper mountain on his desk waiting to get done._

_"Person called Germany will come within few hours to get you", dark haired man told "He will explain about all the things about being a country"_

_Nodding as to show he had been listening, Ed left the room to pack all of his stuff and to write a letter to Alphonse who was now living with Winry and Pinako in Resembool._

Back to present time. Edward, now known as Ametris and Germany were walking towards Germany's house.

The taller blond had explained Ed was going to live in his house until things got sorted out and Ed could get to live in his own house. Besides it would be better to get to know other countries as soon as possible.

They had been walking for around twenty minutes and had seen few German people who waved at them as they walked past them when they finally arrived.

"You should be careful while walking outside", Germany stated as he opened the door to get inside his house. Ed just raised his eyebrow in wonder. "That perveted winefreak France might be around here, my brother isn't exactly the most normal person out there, Hungary is quite weird with that frying pan and Austr..." the taller blond trailed off.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself", Ed tried to explain.

"I'm not sure about that... You're so small after all", Germany stated. One of the first things he learnt about this new country he was supposed to take care of was that mentioning the lack of his height wasn't very wise.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FIT IN A POCKET AND THERE WOULD STILL BE PLENTY OF SPACE?!" Ed started his usual rant as everytime when word short or any of its synonyms were mentioned.

"Okay, I understand that you can take care of yourself but please do not take your anger on me", Germany stated as calmly as he could after hearing the loud short rant for the first time.

It took few minutes for Ed to calm down. Within that time Germany showed him the room he could use for the time he was going to live with the taller blond.

Soon Germany left Ed alone. The short alchemist jumped on his new bed and started to sort his thoughts out.

He was now called Ametris and living with someone other than his little brother.

He almost fell asleep. Notice word almost. Sudden loud shout ("Germany, Germany!") woke him up.

Rubbing his forehead he started to think all the possibilities about who the shouter was. Germany had mentioned about someone called Italy who was propably going to visit him... That could be him.

"Things seem to be getting even weirder", Ed thought out loud.

* * *

Moimoi! Another crossover with FMA and APH just as I promised! This time it's even multichapter!

I would like to mention that I'm not going to update this very often. Everytime I get an idea or when I have more than enough time.

And I would also like to tell that I'm still continuing to write my other story Here we come Hogwarts!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no not own FMA or APH

* * *

Edward walked towards the loud noise which causer was still unknown.

When he arrived to the room where the noise was coming from he saw Germany and another man with reddish brown hair propably another nation considering he didn't look like German.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ed asked gaining attention from the other two in the room.

"Ve! Who are you?" the person whose name Ed didn't know yet.

"I'm Edw- I mean Ametris". Edward replied. He almost otld his true name, but Germany's instructional glance reminded him about his new name.

"Ve? Weird name. I'm Italy", man stated sounding very excited "Do like pasta?"

"Umm... What is this pasta thingie?" Edward asked. He had never heard of it before.

"You've never eated pasta? Weird", Italy stated

"Would you stop calling me weird?" Edward asked "It's getting irritating"

"Ve! Germany! He's even sho-" started Italy ignoring Edwards presence, but Germany stopped him by slamming his hand on the mouth of his first friend before he said the word Edward despised most.

"He will get angry if you continue", Germany whispered from experience and released his hand.

"I like pasta~" Italy stated as if nothing had just happened.

"...I'm going back to sleep now", Ed stated. This Italy guy was making him get headache.

"Go on", Germany replied "Oh, Japan will be arriving tomorrow. We're going to train and you can take part in it if you want"

"Okay. Good night", Edward stated leaving the room. That training might be okay. At least it didn't include paper work.

* * *

"Faster! You can't be this slow if enemy is chasing you!" shouted Germany to his brown haired ally.

Edward and Japan were sitting and watching as Germany and Italy jogged around the field they were in.

It was part of the training, but for some reason Japan didn't need to take part in this part of it. And Edward didn't need run either. It propably had something to do with him not being part of axis powers.

"Is it always like this?" Edward asked as Italy passed Germany who had mentioned words 'lunch', 'after' and 'finish' in same sentence.

"For most of the time, yes", Japan replied. Edward was starting to think Japan as only sane man in axis powers.

"What happens after lunch?" Edward asked curiously. Italy started running as if someone was chasing him.

"We train to know what to do in different situations", Japan replied. Germany tried to run after Italy but failed.

"How does that happen?" Ed continued asking. It was quite boring to just look when other trained. Shouts:"Wait!" could be heard from the direction Italy and Germany had ran.

"Germany tells us a situation and we have to tell him what we would do if that happened to us", Japan explained. Italy ran back stopping when he noticed a kitten.

"Is it easy?" Edward asked. Italy was petting the cat and talking to it.

"Sometimes, yes", Japan replied. Germany was back huffig a little.

"How often this happens?" asked Edward. Germany started to drag Italy towards them.

"It repeats twice a week", Japan replied. Germany and Italy were back. That meant they could start eating lunch.

* * *

"What do you do when an enemy is surrounding you?" asked Germany with his usual angry tone "Italy!"

"I will eat pasta, sing, eat pasta, sleep and eat some good pasta!", replied Italy like it was normal to way to react.

"You don't learn", Germany muttered "What would you do when England attacks and you don't have any weapons with you?"

Edward raised his hand. Not to answers but to ask a question.

"Yes. Ametris?" Germany asked.

"Who is this England guy?" Edward had guesed it was one of the other natoins he hadn't met yet.

"Good question! Well, he's... It's hard to explain... Japan how would you describe him?" Germany asked turning towards his black haired friend.

"He's a guy with thick eyebrows", Japan replied easily sounding as polite even when criticising someone. A nearby bush jolted

"His food tastes awful!" added Italy smiling happily. Edward suddenly felt like that particular bush was emiting dark aura.

"Is that bush alright?" Edward asked motioning towards the bush in question which seemed to jolt again. It was as if someone was hiding behind it and was being suprised of being found out.

"It does that everytime we train", Germany replied. Edward was sure the bush sighed in relief, but decided to do nothing about it

"So what would you do in that kind of situation?" asked Japan from the short blond.

"I would propably transmute a weapon..." stated Edward quietly thinking about all the possible options.

"What is it? Is it edible? Is it delicious", asked Italy happily. Edward sweat dropped.

"Not actually. I'll show you", Edward stated clapping his hands together. He pressed them on ground and bluish light started emiting from there. When light disappeared there was a sword which looked exactly the same sword as Japan was carrying around.

"Ve! Magic!" exclaimed Italy. Germany and Japan just stared at the sword.

"It' not magic", Edward tried to explain

"Ve?"

"What does that 've' mean?"

"Ve?"

"Never mind"

"Pastaa~!"

"..."

While this (weird) discussion took place Germany and Japan continued to stare at the sword that had suddenly appeared in front of them. It was like they were making sure it wouldn't start walking around on it's own.

"Would you like to join the Axis powers?" asked Germany finally snapping out of his trance like state´.

"I'd like to stay neutral for as long as I can", replied Ed thinking hardly. Ametrians had enough proplems already even without getting into war with someone.

"I understand", Germany replied.

"Ummm... Do you need that katana?" asked Japan motioning towards the sword lying on ground.

"You can have it. I can always make a new one. That's if I happen to need one", replied Edward smiling and thinking something along lines: 'So it's called katana'

"Thank you very much!" stated Japan bowing his head and took the sword identical to the one he carried around him.

Japan's opinion about this new country (was it Armytria or Amrstrong or was it something else?) was very positive. At least as long as this short blond wouldn't join Allies or something else they were going to get along.

* * *

Sorry if it's short and OOC and not funny! My brains just shut themself and ideas stopped developing! I'm sorry!

If there's someone you wold like to make his/her appearance soon or something you would like to happen, please feel free to tell. None of the ideas you tell could bother the plot cause there isn't any(not that I know at least). I have few things that I'm planning to write but I'll write them later. So, any ideas?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own FMA or APH

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Edward from the two fighting nations.

"Japan's over reacting", replied Germany

"He-" Japan took a deep breath before continuing "-invited Russia!"

"Who is Russia?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow in wonder "It can't be that bad to invite him, right?"

"You don't know who you're talking about!" Japan almost shouted "He's a monster who destroyes towns as if they were build of paper!"

Edward turned to look at Germany in confuse.

"He's not a monster", Germany replied "I called him over cause I thought it would be good if Ametris met other nations"

"You could've introduced him to your brother or Austria or Hungary!" Japan stated angrily.

"Yes, but I have few things I'm supposed to discuss with him", Germany replied rubbing his forehead

"Is that so?" Japan asked thinking hardly about something

"Are you going to spy again?" Germany asked making Japan jolt in suprise

"Did something happen before I became nation?" short alchemist asked from Germany knowing that Japan wasn't going to answer to that particular question.

"Last time when Russia came over Japan came here to spy wearing weird black clothes", Germany replied sighing.

"They are not weird. It's traditional ninja outfit", Japan stated "And I'm not going to spy this time. I'm going to be here when they come and I won't be hiding"

"Don't hide anything in the food you give him either"; Germany added.

"Really, who is this Russia guy? I've never seen Japan like this before"; Edward asked curiously.

"You've know each others only for a few days", Germany pointed out

"...You've got a point", Ed replied "But about this Russia. I'm sure he can't be worse than that idiot of a fuhrer"

"Is he your boss?" asked Japan.

"Huh?"

"We call the leader of our countries boss", Germany explained.

Suddenly the aura around Edward turned gloomy. In unison Germany and Japan stepped back to avoid these waves of gloominess.

"That means that pyromaniac is still my superrior officer", muttered Ed darkly.

"Please cheer up! This is quite creepy", Japan pointed out "Where is Italy when you really need him?"

"He's having his siesta right now", Germany replied motioning towards the living room where Italy had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Can we wake him up?" Japan asked still trying to wake Ed from his trance like gloomyness.

"He won't wake up even if we tried ewerything to do wake him", Germany stated

"What should we do? He's just glooming in the corner", Japan was starting to panic.

"I could try one thing", stated Germany sighing "Ametris, you're so short I couldn't see you"

Before Japan could wonder why was Germany insulting the nation in front of him instead of trying to cheer him up, our favourite Fullmetal alchemist stared his normal short rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVEN THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IS TALLER THAN ME!?"

"Author? Story?" wondered Germany out loud

"..."

"...?"

"...I don't really know where that came from", stated Edward wondering what he had meant.

Japan was just as suprised as his fellow nations were.

"Ve~!"

Here's a hard question which none of the nations besides Italy knew the answer: When did Italy come into the room?

After a while of silence Edward noticed one weird fact. Italy wasn't wearing any pants... He was slowly starting to worry about Italian man's mental more and more by the moment.

"Italy, you should put something on. Russia will arrive soon and he's propably bringing Baltics with him", stated Germany rubbing his forehead while Japan looked very shocked about his friends state of clothing.

"Eeh~? Russia?" asked Italy tilting his head a bit towards left.

"Yes", Germany replied quite calmly.

Just two seconds after Garmany had spoken loud voices could be heard from outside.

"W-w-why a-are we h-here a-ag-again?" asked voice

"We're here to meet a new nation", replied another voice which was more childish "Didn't you listen earlier?" same voice but this time there was something darker in the tone.

"LATVIAAA!" sudden shout suprised Ed but no one else.

"You were right~ He brought Lithuania and others with him", Italy stated smiling as always.

Loud knocking confirmed them arrived. Germany went to open the door after reminding Italy to wear some pants.

"I know I've asked this earlier, but is he really so horrible?" asked Edward from Japan who seemed to panic at the question

"Shhh! He'll hear", whispered the dark haired nation.

"Will hear what?" asked the childish voice from before. Edward turned only to see a tall smiling man and three young men behind the first one. For some reason those three looked kinda scared.

"Hello, Russia. It's been a long time", Japan stated politely and completely ignoring the question as if the earlier conversation had never taken a place.

"Hello!" tall man, who propably was this Russia person everyone had kept talking about, smiling.

"So, Russia. This is the new nation Ametris", stated Germany motioning toward Edward.

"Hello there", Russia stated with the childish smile still plastered on his face. Before Ed could reply the tall man continued speaking while moving closer to Edward "Become one with Russia, da?"

No one had mentioned that this huge(Not as huge as Armstrong though) man would ask something like that. Not knowing how to react Edward tried to look behind the man to see how Germany or Japan or Italy were reacting, but suprisingly he saw two of the three men shaking their heads wildly. Third of them was shaking so hardly it was hard to tell if he was shaking his head or not.

"Um... I've not been a nation for that long time so I can't say anything yet..." Edward stated. This time the two men sighed in relief. Again it was impossible to tell if the third man/boy was doing the same.

"Is that so? Well it doesn't matter that much. Everyone will eventually become one with Russia", tall man stated his smile never fading. This man was another person whose sanity Edward was starting to doubt.

"Oh yeah, you don't know Baltics yet, right Ametris?" Germany stated and Edward shook his head.

"I forgot to introduce myself! Hello, I'm Lithuania it's nice to meet you" stated man with brown longish hair cheerfully.

"I'm Estonia, but you can call me Eesti", stated man with glasses not as cheerfully as Lithuania had but still quite happily.

Next was propably youngest of the three who was about five centimeters taller than Edward.

"I-I'm L-La-Latvia", the shuddering teen stuttered seeming a little bit happier than earlier.

Edward was not the only one who noticed boy's change of mood.

"Did somethíng good happen?" asked Lithuania still smiling.

"Yes!" Latvia replied finally without stuttering "I met someone who as old as me but shorter than me"

That hadn't been the most clever thing to say, but of course poor Latvia didn't know that yet.

Before even noticing what happened Latvia got hit by a book which had only two seconds earlier been in a shelf near Edward. Teen in question had an angry expression on his face and he looked ready to start ranting angrily. And that's what he did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO BE SEEN FROM BEHIND A PIECE OF COOKIE!?" everyone in the room, except Germany, Japan and Russia. Germany and Japan had already known what was going to happen and Russia... I really have no idea why he didn't...

"I-I didn't s-say that... B-but y-you are s-short..", Latvia stated stuttering again. Another book flew across the room.

"LATVIAAA!"

So the person who had shouted before was Estonia...

Suddenly Russia chuckled happily. The nation in question had a amused smile on his face.

"This is so interesting!"

That was not something Edward had expected to hear. This was going to be another weird afternoon for the short alchemist.

* * *

Done! It took some time but now I got this chapter written :3

So that you know, I'm short... Only 150 centimeters and I have grown only a half centimeter since last year... I hope that explained Edward's first rant.

And again if there's someone you would like to make his/her appearance soon or something you would like to happen, please feel free to tell. None of the ideas you tell could bother the plot cause there isn't any(not that I know at least). I have few things that I'm planning to write but I'll write them later. So, any ideas?

Thanks for reading and please review! I would REALLY appreciate it :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

* * *

"Why is everyone so busy?" asked Edward from Japan while Italy and Germany dragged a large spruce towards Germany's house. Actually Germany did most of the carrying while Italy made it more complicated.

"It's christmas and they want to celebrate it", Japan explained. He and Edward were standing next to the door of Germany's house watching two other nations labour.

"Christmas?" Edward wondered out loud "Let me guess. It's some kind of holiday?"

"Correct", Japan replied shortly

"How do you celebrate it?" asked the short alchemist.

"Every nation has their own way to celebrate it", Japan explained "That reminds me. Germany! Is your brother coming today?!"

Germany let go of the spruce causing it to almost fall on Italy.

"Not that I know", Germany replied "But it's not like he informs if he's coming or not. He just appears."

"Who is Germany's brother? Is he a person or a nation?" Edward asked thinking about his little brother Alphonse.

"He's called Prussia and he's a nation", Japan replied as Germany continued carrying the spruce. Italy was currently building a snow man.

"Do you have any siblings?" Edward asked still thinking about Al.

"All of the East-Asian nations", Japan replied sighing. Ed gave him a questioning look but didn't ask anything.

Their conversation ended and silence took over. There were almost no sounds. Almost because of the Italy's occasional 've' sounds.

Suddenly a loud shout broke the silence.

"Weeessst!" the person who shouted was a man with almost white hair, a yellow bird on his head and red eyes.

"So he did come", stated Japan as the white haired man ran towards them.

"Hello, Prussia", Japan stated "Germany went to the backyard to place the christmas tree"

"Okay! Who's this?" the man known as Prussia asked happily grinning.

"I'm Ametris. Nice to meet you", short alchemist replied trying to sound at least a bit more polite than normally.

"Of course it's nice to meet me. After all I'm awesome!" the white haired nation stated grinning. From Japan's reaction or the lack of it one could conclude this kind of statements were normal.

For some reason Edward was starting to doubt he would ever meet a nation who was completely sane.

Suddenly Germany appeared from behind the corner of his house.

"Weeesst!" the white haired nation shouted again.

"Why did you come, brother?" Germany asked sounding a little bit gloomy.

"I came to get my presents!" Prussia declared as other nations(besides Italy) were dumbfounded "You have presents, right? Of course you have! After all I'm so amazing you can't forget to buy me a one"

Okay so dumbfounded might not be the correct word to describe what the other nations were feeling. It was more than that.

"Prussia~ Why don't you wait for Santa to come? He'll come soon~" Italy suggested happily not noticing the weird almost gloomy aura around his fellow nations.

"Of course, Ita-chan!" Prussia didn't notice the aura either.

* * *

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Edward sipping his hot chocolate while Italy and Prussia were singing something in foreing language.

"We're waiting for Finland", Germany replied "He's the santa claus"

Edward nodded. Japan had already explained the meaning of santa claus.

"He called earlier today and told he was looking forward of meeting you. He even asked if he could bring Sweden with him", Germany continued "Hopefully France didn't attack him this year"

"Ve? Big brother France? Did he do something?" asked Italy who had just stopped singing

"We're hoping he wouldn't attack Finland this year", stated Japan sounding a bit worried

"Big brother France said he was going to bother Austria instead", Italy stated causing Japan to sigh in relief.

"We should be careful. He won't be far away if he attacks Austria", Germany stated sighing. Why couldn't he have normal neighbours? Or at least a bit more normal.

"West! I'll go now!" stated Prussia leaving the room while laughing oddly.

"Ve? Why did he leave?" Italy asked.

"He wanted to bother Austria too..." stated Germany sighing. It seemed like he was ashamed for having such a weird big brother

"...What is that?" asked Edward motioning towards the window when he noticed something big flying in the sky.

"So he already came", Germany stated standing up "I'll go to open teh door"

"How did he fly?!" asked bewildered alchemist after Germany had left.

"I have no idea", was the reply he got from the black haired nation and Italy wasn't going to answer considering that he had started singing again.

Soon they could hear dogs barking. Sound was coming towards them quickly.

Ed turned around hoping that the dog wasn't big and heavy. Most of the dogs had habbit of jumping on Ed almost crushing him.

Gladly it was a white very small dog. And as always it jumped on Edward.

"Hana-tamago!" came shout fromthe way the dog had came from. Soon a blond person who was wearing a weird red headpiece appeared to the doorway.

"I'm sorry about what Hana-tamago did! He won't do it again", the man propably another nation pledged.

"It's no proplem", Edward stated quickly

"You must be Ametris? Nice to meet you, I'm Finland", taller blond stated happily

"Yeah", Edward replied shortly. Soon another blond who was taller than Germany but not as tall as Russia stepped into the room along with Germany. This another nation seemed scary for some reason. Not that Edward was afraid of course.

"Su-san!"

Susan? What a weird name for a man...

The taller man did nothing to show he had heard,

"You should introduce yourself. This time the tall blond nodded before turning to look at Ed.

"Sw'den"

Well that was quick way of introducing themself....

"Ve, ve, ve~" For some reason Italy was staring to get more hyper than normally.

"Don't worry, Italy. I brought presents for you", Finland stated happily smiling as he started rummage a large sack Ed hadn't noticed earlier.

Finland took many wrapped packages out from the sack, gave half of them to Sweden and started to deliver them to the nations all around the room.

Soon the tall blond nation handed a present to Edward.

"Thanks" Ed muttered trying not to sound as suprised as he was.

Sweden didn't even reply. He just nodded and went to Italy handing another present to the happy southern nation.

Edward decided to unwrap the package only to see a can of... Oil. Well at least it was something useful.

Soon every present except for one had been delivered. Sweden, who was carrying that present in question, scanned through the room before walking towards the table covered with tablecloth. Slowly he raised the cloth holding out the present. For a while everyone was confused. That was until Sweden decided to speak.

"Here's 'our pr'sent, France"

From under tha table pair of hands reached for the present.

"Merci~", stated a male voice from under the table.

This caused mass panic in the room. Japan took his katana from its holder. Italy tilted his head a bit to left. Edward tried to remember where he had hear the name France before. Germany scanned around the room trying to find some kind of weapon. Finland... Looked like he had known about France hiding under table for the whole time.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Germany almost shouting.

"It's not fun to bother Austria while Hungary is there", France replied coming from under the table. Edward was shocked by the clothless stated of the nation with long blond hair.

"So I decided to come here~" it sounded as if the nude nation was trying to flirt with someone. Short alchemist decided to stay as far away from the nation in question as possible.

"That means brother is going to get beaten by Hungary again..." stated Germany sighing.

"Hmmm... Who's the short beauty over there?" asked France pointing towards the short blond.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM AS THREE YEAR OLD GIRL?!" the usual short rant managed to suprise France, but everyone else in the room had already prepared for the outburst. Germany had already told Sweden and Finland to not to call Edward short.

This time there was nothing else to throw near Ed besides the can of oil he got from Finland. Thus France soon got a can shaped bruise on his head.

Edward's first christmas as a nation ended up being not so peaceful.

* * *

Hello! Merry christmas to everyone! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had while writing. At first France wasn't supposed to make his appearance in this chapter but I decided it would be more interesting if he did.

And once again: If there's someone you would like to make his/her appearance soon or something you would like to happen, please feel free to tell. None of the ideas you tell could bother the plot cause there isn't any(not that I know at least). I have few things that I'm planning to write but I'll write them later. So, any ideas?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own APH or FMA

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Central. Fuhrer Roy Mustang the flame alchemist was doing his paperwork in his office. Of course he wasn't doing it out of his own accord, but Hawkeye was pointing his head with a gun. Yup, it was just a normal unnormally quiet everyday scene. That's until door that was the only exit of the office slammed open.

"Where's Edward?!" asked a young blond girl who was holding a wrench in her hands.

"What are you doing here Winry?" Mustang asked from the girl who was now searching the room as if to find the blond alchemist who wasn't there at the moment

"Brother didn't come to Risembool to let Winry check if his auto-mail was needing maintaining", replied Alphonse whose entry had been left unnoticed.

"Unfortunately Fullmetal isn't here", Mustang replied "And even though he is short I don't think he could hide under the carpet"

Winry let go of the carpet and turned to face Mustang.

"Where is Edward then?" the teen looked like she was getting more and more angrier by every second.

"That's what I would like to know too", stated Hawkeye sounding interested "I haven't seen him for two weeks"

"Did something happen to brother?!" Alphonse panicked jumping into conclusion.

"Actually, Edward doesn't work for military anymore", Mustang explained while thinking:"_It's more like military works for him now instead" _and causing the three other people in the office stare at him weirdly. Well, Hawkeye just continued to point her gun towards Mustang.

"What do you mean?" asked Al sounding suprised "He has been working here since he was 12. Why would he leave?"

"He has been transported into a different kind of duty", Mustang started "He agreed immediately when he hear he wouldn't need to do so much paperwork"

"Where is he?" asked Winry while Al sweat dropped. It was just like his brother to avoid paper work and responsibility

"I need to see him as soon as possible to get his auto-mail checked", Winry continued

"That isn't possible. Right now he's abroad", Mustang stated. Others just looked at him as if thinking he had just lied.

"What is he doing there?!" asked Winry sounding suprised.

"That's a secret", Mustang replied sighing. He was told to keep quiet about nations and not to let many people know about them.

For a while Winry and Alphonse were quiet. However that was only until Winry got an idea.

"Al, we're going to visit Edward", stated Winry grinning like she had just gotten new automail equipment

"But we don't know where he is", Alphonse reminded

"Mustang will tell us", the blond mechenic stated grinning more widely now.

"I was told to keep it as secret", stated Mustang calmly trying to prevent the two civillians from causing any trouble. That's mostly cause more trouble meant more paper work for him.

That's when Hawkeye decided to step in the conversation. Not by saying anything but shooting a bullet that just barely missed Mustang's ear.

"He's in Germany", replied the black haired fuhrer quickly

"Come on, Al! Let's go to pack our stuff"

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" asked the short blond from the black haired east Asian nation who was leading the way.

"I thought you would like to meet other nations now that Germany is too busy with his work and looking after Italian troops", Japan replied politely. They had just arrived into a large mansion that looked completely different from anything Edward had ever seen before.

"So how many nations are we going to meet?" Edward asked curiously while hoping they wouldn't be anymore weirder.

"We're going to meet Korea(for some reason Japan shuddered at this), Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam is not here today and neither is Thailand", Japan listed while thinking hardly as if trying to make sure he had remembered everyone "And of course Yao-duo"

"Yao-duo?" asked Edward looking at Japan weirdly "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, China's human name is Wang Yao and then there's another new nation besides you, whose last name is Yao", Japan explained while Edward halted suddenly.

The black haired nation turned to look at him as if to ask if everything was okay.

"Is this new nation possibly called Xing?" Edward asked almost darkly.

"Yes. He's near your east border, right?" Japan stated making it sound more like a question.

"It can't be...." Edward muttered quietly as they continued to walk towards their destination.

Sudden shout made the two of them flich.

"Japan!" shouted a girly voice which belonged to a dark haired girl in a pink dress who came running towards them. "It's been such a long time!"

"It's great to see you're doing well", Japan stated as politely as always.

"Who's that?" the girl asked curiously while smiling.

"This is Ametris. He's been living with Germany for a while", Japan explained.

"Hello! I'm Taiwan", the girl stated bowing slightly. Edward bowed back hastily.

"Where are others?" Japan asked from the cheerdul nation.

"They are arguing over there. I can lead you there", Taiwan replied and did so.

"For the last time, ramen wasn't originated in Korea!" shouted a man voice calmly from somewhere nearby.

Edward turned to look at Japan with questioning look on his face.

"Korea has a habbit of claiming that everything originated in him", Japan explained shortly and sighed.

Soon after passing many doors Taiwan stopped in front of one before opening it.

"Japan came and brought Ametris with him", Taiwan announced loudly and the arguing coming from the room stopped.

They stepped inside the room and Edwards fears turned into reality.

"Ling!?" he couldn't prevent himself from shouting when he saw the dark haired teen sitting next to another dark haired nation.

"Ed?"

Other nations looked at them weirdly as this short conversation took place.

"You know each other already, aru?" asked one of the nations in the room.

"I once went to Ametris"

"I had to pay for his food"

Edward glared at the other teen when he remembered all of those times when he had to pay after Ling had eaten food enough for at least twenty people.

"Ametris, these are China", nation with long hair on ponytail waved "Hong Kong" nation with thick-ish eyebrows nodded with a blank expression "Korea" nation with weird happy expression raised his both hands to wave at him "And you already know Xing" introduced Japan.

Suddenly the nation called Korea leapt behind China and groped the other nation.

"Brother's boobs are mine!"

"Korea! Let go of me, aru!"

Edward was dumbfounded. This was definetely something he hadn't expected to see.

"Xing! Brother doesn't like me!" now the nation who seemed way too hyper to be normal ran to Ling who just smiled as if it was normal and comforted that certain nation.

"Don't worry, they're always like this", stated Hong Kong who had walked closer to Japan and Edward.

"...", Edward didn't reply and Japan just sighed.

"Have you already met England?" asked the thick-ish eyebrowed nation calmly.

"No... But I have heard of him", Edward stated "Why do you ask?"

"No special reason" Hong Kong replied his expression not changing at all. There was something weird with they way he spoke. Accent maybe.

"Hong Kong is one of England's former colonies", Japan stated and then whispered "You can recognize his colonies from their thick eyebrows"

...Why was nothing normal anymore?

* * *

Hello! I'm really sorry it took such a long time, but my motivation just suddenly disappeared....

There's one important question! Or actually two... Do you want Alphonse and Winry to make their appearances after this? And what about Ling?

Thanks for reading and please review~


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: I do not own APH or FMA

* * *

"Could you tell me where we are going?" asked Edward from the other nation who was humming something about pasta being delicious.

"We're going to my house~ So you can meet my older brother~" Italy replied happily smiling and continued skipping forward.

Edward just sighed. Whose cruel suggestion was it to make Edward go to visit someone with this hyperly happy and ignorant nation? Oh yeah, it was Germany's.

Suddenly Italy halted and the goofy expression on his face turned into a confused one.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked wishing that they weren't lost or anything like that.

"I forgot that Switzerland doesn't want me to go throught his territory..." Italy stated sounding somehow tense.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked the blond haired alchemist hoping that this Switzerland wasn't same kind of person as his teacher. From what Edward was able to deduce from Italy's sudden change of mood, this Switzerland wasn't one of the nicest nations on Earth.

"Ve~?"

Edward was slowly starting to hate that kind of answers.

"My house is this way~" stated Italy after a while of being silent. Edward had no choise, but to shrug and follow the other nation.

After few minutes of walking he noticed a large mansion almost hundred meters away from the path they were walking on.

"Is that your house?" asked the short alchemist from the cheerful nation walking in front of him.

"It's Switzerlands house", Italy replied. Soon he seemed to notice something "Let's stay quiet"

Right then Edward was starting to wonder if following Italy was a good thing at all.

Suddenly Italy who had started humming happily stumbled and fell on ground.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE?!" shouted an angry voice from the nearby mansion.

"Uwaaah! I'll do anything! Don't shoot me!" shouted Italy panicing while Edward just stared.

From all those things he had heard from Germany, he already knew Italy caused lots of trouble, but he hadn't heard anything about Italy being such a coward.

"THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" shouted the voice again, but this time it was followed by many bangs.

"_What kind of person starts shooting over such a thing?!"_ thought Ed who manged to dodge all of the bullets and turned to look at Italy who was unharmed "_He must have a very good luck..."_

"Let's go before he actually hits us", shouted Edward who grabbed a hold of Italy and started running away from the house.

"_Next time I shouldn't let Italy lead the way", _he promised to himself.

They stopped running only after five minutes. Or Edward stopped.

"I don't want to go throught ever again", the short alchemist stated huffing "One Hawkeye is already enough for me.."

Edward raised his head to look around only to notice completely unfamiliar scenery.

"Italy, I hope you know where we are, cause I have no idea", he stated sighing.

"Ve?"

That was going to be a long day....

* * *

At the same time, Germany was doing his paperwork like the good militaristic nation he was. It had been a very peaceful afternoon after Italy had left with Amestris.

It's not like he hated the cheerful pasta-loving nation, but sometimes it started to feel way too stressful. Now he just had to hope Italy remembered to go through Austrian territory instead of Swiss.

Suddenly the door of his office was slammed open.

"Where's Edward?!" asked a blond girl loudly as she stepped inside the office followed by a blond haired boy "Where are you hiding him?"

"Winry, it's not polite to just march in other people's offices", stated the boy trying to calm the other teenager down "I'm sorry. She's just worried about Ed"

"Do you mean Estonia?" asked Germany trying not to mind the girl called Winry causing havoc in his office.

"Wh- No. I mean my brother. Short, with blond long hair on braid and short temper", the boy described calmly.

"Are you two from Ametris?" asked Germany. Ametris was the only nation who matched that describtion and since these two weren't nations they had to be normal persons.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" the girl wondered out loud while looking under the chair.

"The person you're looking for is on his way towards Italy", the blond haired nation stated sighing.

"What?! We traveled here only to learn that he isn't here?! Is that what you're saying?" Winry asked shouting.

Germany was slowly getting a headache. Where was that cup of coffee when he really needed it?

"I'm sorry, but is there a way to contact him?" asked the boy whose name was still unknown to Germany asked politely.

"I'm not sure if they have arrived to Italy or not. Feliciano isn't the most reliable guide", the only nation in the room stated using Italy's human name. Most of the people had no idea about the nations and he wasn't sure if he should tell these two people about it.

Suddenly the phone on Germany's desk started ringing. The blond nation grabbed it hoping it wouldn't be anything important.

_"Germany! Help!"_ shouted one very familiar voice as Germany sighed "_We asked directions from this person who promised to show the way, but it was England in disguise! Save us!" _You could also hear sounds of arguing.

The only thought running in Germany's mind was:"_Not again"_

"Is it Edward?!" asked the blond Amestrian. Before Germany could answer Winry had already snatched the phone from his hands

"Edward! You better get back here before I throw you with a wrench!" Winry shouted to the phone

_"Aaaa! No don't hurt me! I'll do anything just don't hurt me!"_ shouted Italy almost panicing. Scracth that. He really did panic.

"..:" Winry was dumbfounded. It hadn't been Edward she had been shouting to but another person who she didn't even know. She handed the phone back to the blond man who was sitting behind his desk.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you", Germany tried calming his comrade "Just tell me where you are right now and I'll come to save you."

At this Alphonse couldn't help but give a questioning glance towards Winry who shrugged as a proof that she was just as unknowing as the other Amestrian.

Germany put the phone back on table, sighed and proceeded to stare teh two teenagers in his office.

"As I said, Feliciano isn't most reliable guide", he started "And if you'd excuse me, I have to go and save them from enemy"

"WHAT!?" shouted both teens at once. Winry louder than the boy.

"Is he in trouble?!" asked Winry loudly.

"Well, yes. But there's nothing you can do..." stated Germany who started regretting saying that as a wrench flew past his head.

"Lead us to where he is!" shouted Winry while the militaristic nation could do nothing but give in.

* * *

"_Never trust Italy to take care of things",_ thought the short alchemist.

It had started when Italy voluenteered to ask directions from someone. This someone happened to be a person whose blond hair was combed back and had a same kind of weird hair as Italy had on the other side of his head, which however looked like it had been taped to stay there. This person also had very thick eyebrows.

And now he and Italy were tied with a rope and watched as the nation with thick eyebrows who had combed his hair into a different kind of hairstyle was arguing with another blond haired nation who was wearing glasses and a bomber jacket. For some reason it seemed they were arguing about the other eating hamburgers while talking.

They didn't even notice Italy taking the phone and calling Germany with it. Nor did they notice when Italy whined about not wanting to get hurt over the phone.

"_This is getting boring"_, thought Edward sighing "_I'll just transmute myself free"_

Arguing didn't even stop when a clap echoed in the room or when the ropes around Edward started emiting bluish light. When the light died Edward stood up remains of the rope left on floor.

For a while he thought about leaving Italy there, but then he thought that Germany wouldn't like it. Once again the room was filled with bluish light.

Edward walked next to the arguing nations and put his hand on the shoulrder of the nation with glasses.

"We would like to leave alredy", he stated gaining the attention of both nations.

"Holy- How did you get free?" asked the nation with glasses.

"Easily" was the only answer Edward gave "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm England and this idiot is-" started the nation with thick eyebrows.

"America! The Hero!" replied the other nation pointing himself with his thumb "And I really want to know how you got free"

"Well, there's this science called alchemy-" and so started a long explanation about alchemy and its history.

* * *

At the same time Germany was slowly getting a headache. It wasn't like the two Amestrians were cowards like Italians but they caused just as much trouble and havoc as Italians.

Every five minutes the girl called Winry would try to take apart every single electronic device around. The boy, whose name was Alphonse wasn't as much trouble as the girl, but he kept asking if his brother was okay or not and it was getting more and more annoying.

That was going to be one long rescue mission....  
_________________________________

This chapter was fun to write :3 And the next chapter will continue from where this chapter ended.

Once again: Feel free to tell if there's a nation or character you want to make their appearance. Or if there's something you would like to happen.

Thanks for reading and please review~


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own FMA or APH

* * *

"So you just clap your hands and those great movie effects just start by themselves?" asked a blond haired nation with glasses while clapping his hands together as if demonstrating what he had just said.

"How many times do I have to say this: They are not movie effects!" replied the short nation sounding slightly annoyed. Scratch that. He wasn't _slightly _annoyed. He was_ completely_ annoyed.

"I even if they are not they would do a great job as movie effects!"

Edward groaned as America once again ignored what he had been saying while Italy made his usual "Ve, ve" sounds.

"But it's alchemy"

For a while America seemed like he was thinking about something and soon he looked like he finally understood what Edward had explained.

"So it's magic!" he exclaimed as Edward felt like slamming his head against a nearby wall.

"No it isn't magic. Magic doesn't exist", the short nation replied rubbing his forehead with his fingertips trying to prevent the upcoming headache.

"Actually it does", stated England after being quiet for a long time "I can prove it"

Soon a bright light surrounded the nation with thick eyebrows.

When it finally disappeared England was wearing a white dress like clothing instead of his green uniform. He also had wings on his back, a halo above his head and there was a stick, with a star on the top of it, in his hands.

For while Edward was sure there was something wrong with his eyes. But when England's clothes didn't turn back to normal, he had no other choice but to think it was, indeed, real.

"That's so cool, Iggy!" shouted America sounding very excited. "It reminds me about your imaginary friends"

"They're real! How many times do I have to tell that?!" thick eyebrowed nation shouted angrily "You just hurt their feelings!"

Edward could just feel confused. There was no one in the room besides them.

"But, Iggy. There's no one here", America stated after making sure there really was no one "Or are they spying us throught monitors?"

"NO! You can't see them because they are magical"

Whoohoo! Another nation whose sanity Edward was starting to doubt. Sometimes he actually wondered what kind of life would be normal life. Surely it was nothing like the one he had.

"Why can't you just listen for once you dimwit?!" asked England and the arguing started immediately after that.

For the whole time Edward had spent in England's house the two nations had argued. It was slowly getting annoying and very boring.

"I wonder why we haven't left already?" Edward wondered out loud hoping that Italy would answer. Of course it didn't come true. It was Italy after all.

"I'm hungry. Is there any pasta around?" the cheerful nation asked from particularly no one.

For the twentieth time within an hour Edward sighed. At times like these he hoped he could still be at Central doing the paper work Mustang had assinged for him to do.

* * *

"Will brother be alright?" asked the blond haired teenager once again.

Germany felt a sudden urge to hit his hed against something hard.

"From what I've seen I think he will be alright", he replied sighing. Soon he could hear a sound of metal hitting against metal. "Could you please stop?"

Winry, who was trying to figure out how a vending machine they had just passed was working (of course her research included taking the machine apart), glanced towards the blond haired nation.

"We would be there much sooner if we didn't stop by every single vending machine". Germany stated sighing once again.

* * *

Hei! I'm verry sorry for not updating for two whole months while not even having an explanation or reason for not doing it. Let's say it was because of writer's block.

I'm also sorry about this being very short. This was supposed to be longer, but it turned into a filler chapter instead. I'm sorry.

By the way there's a poll in my profile page. No matter what the result is I will not stop writing this fic.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or FMA

"Is brother in there?" asked Alphonse from the person who had introduced himself as Ludwig.

"Yes", a very short response could be heard. For some reason Al couldn't help noticing the tiredness in his voice.

"What are we going to do?" asked Winry while tampering her beloved wrench she used to hit Edward with.

"We're going to charge in", Ludwig replied like it was normal thing to say.

"Isn't that kind of irresponsible?" asked Alphonse while having a déjà vu feeling. His brother always did reckless things like what they were about to do right then.

"It's okay with me", Winry replied with evil glint in her eyes before Ludwig could answer.

It didn't take long to knock out the few guards that were positioned in front of the main entrance. Few hours later they would wake up with a headache and a wrench shaped bruise.

"That was easy…" Al muttered sounding a bit stunned. Nothing usually happened so easily.

Winry motioned him to be quiet as they continued to walk behind Ludwig, who obviously had been there before.

Suddenly they could hear loud shouts of fear and disgust.

"NOOOOO! Stop it! No more!"

The trio speeded up towards the source of the shouting. It didn't take long before they arrived in front of the room where the shouting was coming from and slammed the door open.

The scene before their eyes wasn't the kind of scene they had pictured to encounter.

There were four men inside the room.

A man with thick eyebrows was emitting a darkish aura around him. The man was sitting in a corner while another man with weird curl continued shouting.

"It tastes horrible! I can't eat this!"

Alphonse couldn't help but stand still. Suddenly he heard Ludwig sigh quite loudly.

"Feliciano calm down. You can eat some pasta when we get back so calm down", Ludwig stated in a way that made it seem like he had to save his comrade very often.

While Alphonse wondered why the man called Feliciano suddenly cheered up after hearing word 'pasta', Winry had already noticed Edward talking to a man with eye glasses and did what every good mechanic does when they see their favorite customer after they didn't come to their maintenance. Meaning she threw her wrench across the room as hard as she could, managing to hit Edward's head.

The short alchemist turned around and finally noticed his brother and mechanic were in there.

"Winry? Al? What are you doing here?" Edward asked rubbing the sore bump on his head.

"We went to Central, because you hadn't come to your maintenance, a found out you had left the country without telling us. And when we finally thought we had found you, you get yourself in trouble", Winry stated sounding rather angry.

Edward blinked slowly at the outburst before replying.

"I sent you a letter before I left…"

For a few minutes the room was completely quiet. Even Italy had noticed the tense atmosphere and kept quiet.

"Brother", Alphonse started breaking the silence "We didn't get that letter"

"But I did give it to Mustang so he could post it" Edward stated. Only few seconds later he figured out what had happened to the letter in question. "He must've burned it among those piles of paperwork…"

For a few seconds all of the Amestrians in the room pictured Mustang grinning over his now flaming pile paperwork.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should leave soon. I have papers that are waiting to get signed", stated Ludwig reminding the three teenagers that they weren't the only people in the room.

"You're right… We've spent more than enough time in here", Edward stated and turned towards America and England. "We'll most likely meet again, so bye bye for now."

And then, they left the building.

Not long after exiting the building Italy turned to look at Edward looking curious.

"Who are these two Ametris?" Italy asked motioning towards Al and Winry, but before the young alchemist could answer another question could be heard.

"Brother. Why did he call you Ametris?"

Once again, I'm very sorry it took so long to update this story. My creativeness went somewhere with my motivation and they forgot to tell me when they will come back and how to contact them.

I decided that I'm not trying to make these chapters much longer than this chapter, but I will try to update sooner.

Feel free to click on that link down there and leave a review. They make me very happy


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or APH

**The story starts under this line**

"Brother? Why did he call you Ametris?"

Germany and Edward stopped abruptly while Italy just looked at them weirdly.

"That's something I want to know too", Winry stated and narrowed her eyes.

Edward turned to look at Germany hoping that the taller nation would know what to do. Unfortunately, the nation in question looked like he was deep in his thoughts and didn't notice the pleading expression of Edward.

Also, it seemed like Winry and Al were getting even more impatient.

"Brother, I really want to kn-", however his sentence was interrupted by a meow coming from his bag.

For a while they stared at the bag like it had just talked while Alphonse seemed to panic.

"Al. Is it another cat?"

The younger Elric started to panic even more.

"I-it's not! You're probably just tired and started to hear things", he tried to reassure with no success.

"Al, open your bag", Winry stated (it was actually more like she was threatening the poor teen).

Alphonse bit his lip in frustration but opened his bag and immediately a brown cat jumped out from it.

"Al, you can't just take cats with you. They might have an owner already", Edward sighed. "And I think they might already be looking for it."

That's when the southern nation decided to join the conversation.

"That cat looks familiar, maybe I've seen it before", Italy thought out loud. "Now I remember! It's that cat I kept petting during our training!"

"Eh?" was the reaction of the Amestrians. Edward wondered if Italy knew the owner of that cat while Al and Winry couldn't help but think of what kind of training the brunet was talking about.

"Hmmm… It does look like one of Herakles' cats", Germany stated after looking at the cat closely.

This caused Al's mood to turn slightly unhappy. He would not be able keep the cat, if it already had an owner.

"We should probably take it back to its owner right?" asked Winry and Germany nodded as reply and stated: "Heracles is very fond of cats and I'm sure he'd like to get his cat back soon"

"He once scolded me after I had chased one of them!" Italy exclaimed happily as if he had just told them a joke.

Al was slightly shocked about this revelation while others wondered what was so funny about getting scolded and Italy ignored their reactions. Or maybe he just didn't notice.

"Let's go!"

And that started their journey that included calling a taxi, Winry getting excited over all of the new technology, Ed complaining about his mechanic being loud and few powerful wrench hits.

Soon they arrived in front of a large ruins and Edward could finally sigh in relief when he got away from the wrench of doom.

"Ummm… Why are we in a place like this?" asked Alphonse with a confused look on his face.

"This is where we'll most likely find Herakles. He usually sleeps somewhere around here", the German man stated as Winry and Al sweat dropped at the word 'sleep'. Edward however was already starting to get used to all of those weird habits his fellow nations had and didn't even bother to react.

However, he couldn't help but be surprised when he actually saw a brown haired person sleeping on the ground surrounded by dozens of cats and kittens and didn't notice another person until that person greeted them.

"Good afternoon. Is there something you need to ask from me or Herakles?" asked the black haired Asian who Edward already knew.

"So you're here too, Kiku. We're just here to return one of Herakles' cats", stated Germany straightforwardly and Japan nodded as response before shaking the person called Herakles awake.

"Hmm?" asked the still half asleep nation, but before the Asian nation could reply Alphonse had already moved closer to him with the cat he had found earlier.

"She's your cat right?" Alphonse asked feeling a little bit sad while putting the cat on ground near other cats.

Greece nodded slowly before asking:

"Do you like cats…?" the southern cat loving nation asked from Alphonse who seemed to radiate happiness when the word 'cats' was mentioned.

"I love them! But brother doesn't let me have one… Wait a second; now that he got a new job he won't be able to stop me from getting one! I hope I find a cute kitten from somewhere", the Amestrian boy replied quickly his mood changing from happy to sad and back to happy.

Greece nodded slowly and raised one of the cats playing on his laps so that it was now on Alphonse's lap.

"You can pet her as long as you're staying here…" at this it seemed like Alphonse was soon going start crying in happiness.

"Thank you! She's so cute!" the Amestrian said while hugging the cat gently. After so many times of almost crushing innocent kittens to death he had finally learnt to control himself.

While this conversation occurred Winry had decided to make sure Edward's automail had not been harmed in anyway, Italy was spending siesta with a few kittens and Germany was talking to Japan about preparations for possible ambush of the Allies.

After this the day continued normally until Alphonse and Winry had to leave back to Amestris. Alphonse was a little bit sad when he had to leave the cat, but he brightened when Winry told him he could get his own cat.

However, when their plane to Amestris had already taken off Winry remembered something.

"They never answered why they called Ed Amestris."

**This is where authors note begins**

Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. However I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading and please review.

PS: Regards from my friend Malla


End file.
